Wakeup, Letty!
by EliTo18
Summary: Letty HATES alarm clocks. Dom never wakes her up with one. Instead, he alternates between different ways of waking her up every morning. But who says waking up Letty is always an easy task? A look into Dom's hectic morning and what he goes through in order to wake up his sleeping girlfriend who just doesn't seem to want to wake up anytime soon. One-shot.


**HELLO MY BEUATIFUL READERS! :) I wanted to thank you all so much for all the positive feedback I got on my first ever Dotty one shot! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed my story (even if it was a one-shot haha). You guys don't know how happy I was waking up to all those notifications, so thank so so much!**

 **Here is another one-shot for you all! I wish I could of uploaded this sooner but with summer being here and family member visiting from all over the country it was a bit difficult to do so.**

 **Excuses aside, please enjoy 'Wakeup, Letty!' and don't forget to leave some feedback.**

 **-Eli**

 _ **6:00 a.m.**_

That's what Dom's phone read when the alarm went off indicating the start of his day. He quickly turned to grab it off the nightstand and pushed the "off" button before it woke up the sleeping beauty lying right next to him.

Letty **hated** alarm clocks and it was Dom's mission every morning to turn off his alarm before the noise reached her ears.

" _Because God forbid that Letty wakes up to an alarm clock, gets ready for work, and is actually on time, right?"_ Vince sarcastically told Dom the day he first heard that Letty didn't like waking up to alarm clocks. But Dom had his reasons. He learned along time ago that Letty's day, along with everyone else's, went a lot smoother when an alarm wasn't used to wake her up. Letty waking up on the wrong side of the bed was bad enough for the team to deal with, but her waking up to an alarm clock was a different story that no one, not even Dom himself, wanted to take part in. Hence why Dom never used an alarm clock on her and instead alternated between different methods of waking her up every morning.

Dom shifted on to his side and sleepily looked down at his sleeping girlfriend, thankful that she didn't hear the alarm go off. Letty was on her tummy, head buried under the pillow with her arms crossed above her head, the sheets tangled around her body, and a sock missing from her foot. Removing the pillow from her head he noticed her hair was all over the place and she had a restless look on her face. Dom had a feeling it was one of those mornings where waking her up wasn't going to be an easy task. Just because an alarm clock wasn't used on her didn't mean it was always a breeze to get her up and going every morning.

"Letty." He softly spoke to her while removing strands of hair out of her face and lightly brushing it back. "Baby, its time to get up."

No response.

Not even movement.

It was _definitely_ one of those mornings.

Thankfully though, not all mornings were like the ones he was about to embark on. Most mornings required very little effort from Dom's part to wake her up while other mornings Letty was capable of waking herself up (although extremely rare.) There were mornings where Letty would wake up on Dom's chest and all he had to do was rub her back soothingly to ease her on to the start of the day. Other mornings he'd wrap his body around hers and plant kisses along her neck and jawline until she gave him some sort of response that let him know she was awake. Sometimes Dom would shower in the mornings and allowed her to get a few extra minutes of sleep, but she'd wake up knowing that his presence was missing and would join him in the shower. Then there were times when waking her up was as simple as giving her butt a couple of taps, or gently shaking her shoulder, even bringing her coffee up to bed. And every now and then, if Dom was _really_ lucky, he'd be the one getting woken up by Letty wanting a little morning sex before their day began.

But today was different. Dom could always figure out which way to approach a sleeping Letty and what direction to take when waking her up by reading her facial expression and body language, but the fact that her head was under the pillow, the way she sported an unrested look on her face, and the sheets being entwined with her body; he knew he was in for quite the morning challenge.

 _ **6:05 a.m.**_

"Letty, c'mon. Time for work. We have a lot to do before the 3 day weekend."

Nothing.

"3 day weekend, Let. You know what that means!" He hinted at with a singsong voice.

Silence.

"We get through todays work load, close early, and leave on the mini get away that Mia has planned since forever ago. The one you've been talking about non-stop?" He enthusiastically finished.

Nada.

Dom thought that by reminding her about the weekend trip it would do the trick but she didn't budge. So he decided to give it another shot.

"Remember the lake house Mia booked for all of us? The one where we get a room with a view. On the other end of the house…away from everybody. With a hot tube on our balcony where we can…uggh!" Dom grunted out when Letty's foot connected with his shin.

"Stop talking!" An aggravated Letty said. "Go way." She commanded while turning her head away from him and resuming sleep.

'I guess talking her ear off wasn't the way to go.' Dom thought to himself as he rubbed his leg.

 _ **6:12 a.m.**_

After the pain had subsided a bit, he got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. There was no way he could handle this morning version of Letty without a little caffeine.

"Well good morning to you, brother." Vince cheerfully greeted Dom. "By the look on your face and the bruise on your leg I'd say you're having quite the adventure this morning." Vince loved giving Dom a tough time every time he couldn't wake up Letty. He had seen Dom kick out numerous girls out of his bed throughout the years and now that him and Letty have been dating for the past couple years, Vince found it funny (and a bit sweet) that Dom didn't have it in him to be brutal with Letty when it came to waking her up, a problem he never had doing with other girls.

Dom gave Vince the death stare, clearly not in the mood to deal with his childish taunting. Vince raised his hands in surrender while handing over a cup of coffee to Dom.

"Ok, fine. Not a peep out of me this morning. But only because this is the second time this week she's pulled this off."

"NO! This is nothing like Monday. Monday was easy. I'd do Monday all over again instead of this." Dom said while stretching out his bruised leg.

"She's really being that difficult this morning?"

Dom nodded his head.

"You reminded her about the…"

"Weekend trip, yes. And nothing." Dom said, cutting Vince off.

"What about taking her coffee up to bed?"

"I don't even think that will do anything. By the look of how she's sleeping, she'll need something stronger to wake her up."

In that moment Vince clapped his hands together and grinned widely at Dom.

"How about…wait for it…" Vince ran to the other side of the kitchen to open up the cupboard that held the answer to his solution. Pulling two big bottles of vodka and tequila, he raised them in the air so Dom could see his brilliant plan.

It was immediately shut down.

"Hell…NO!"

"Ah! C'mon, dude! I'll go up there, wake her up, bribe her with liquor, give her a shot…or shots… of our good ol' friendly pals right here." He lightly shook the bottles to emphasize his point. "Look at it as me taking one for the team." Vince proudly stated.

Dom eyed his best friend of 16 years. Why was he standing here taking advice from him? A 24 year old who saw liquor as the solution to all the problems in the world.

Vince didn't wait for Dom to answer, he shrugged his shoulders and advanced to exit the kitchen, liquor in hand, and ready to face what was upstairs- Letty's beastly morning self as he would put it, but not before Dom's 6'2, muscular, bald-headed self could block his path.

"Taking one for the team, my ass. I don't need the both of you drunk at work today. Especially when were planning on closing early." Dom yanked the two bottles of liquor out of Vince's hands and went to put them back in the cupboard.

"Acting like we'll get drunk off of a couple of shots. Give us some credit, man. Were not lightweights." Vince tried to reason with Dom.

Dom turned around to face him. "That's it right there. You guys aren't lightweight drinkers, meaning once you two get started on drinking there's no stopping you."

Vince didn't respond he only had a proud smirk on his face letting Dom know he was right. After all, Letty was Vince's drinking buddy.

"What? No comment?" Dom raised an eyebrow at him, obviously challenging him. All Vince did was shake his head no with that stupid smirk still splattered across his face. Dom patted him on the back and picked up an extra cup of coffee ready to head upstairs.

"Dom?" Vince called after him.

"Yeah?" He said, as he reached the stairs.

Vince poked his head out of the kitchen. "Just one shot. You can watch and monitor so we don't…"

"Goodbye, Vincent." He firmly said, dismissing his comment.

"You know what they say…its 5 o'clock somewhere." He lamely concluded as Dom made his way up the stairs.

 _ **6:30 a.m.**_

As Dom approached the bedroom, he was silently praying that with him being gone for the past 20 minutes or so, Letty would notice his absence and would already be up and getting ready for work.

'Some wishful thinking." He whispered to himself as he entered the room. Letty was even more wrapped up in the bed sheets and not only had she taken over Dom's side of the bed and had her head buried deep in his pillow, but she'd also taken upon herself to turn off the lamp that Dom had purposely left on before he'd gone downstairs.

Carefully setting down the two cups of coffee, Dom turned on both lamps on both sides of the bed and slowly pulled the covers off of Letty's body. Sleeping in a fetal position, Letty began to stir. Dom triumphantly looked down at Letty waiting for her to fully awake, only for her to settle down and continue sleeping. Needless to say the look on Dom's face was quickly erased.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dom saw down next to her. He refrained from rubbing or scratching her back (a tactic he would often use to wake her up); afraid it would only put her into a deeper state of sleep, if that were even possible. Instead, he went for her shoulder and began to gently shake it.

"Let, baby! You need to get up, now! We have to be at work in an hour." He softly urged her. At this point Dom was starting to lose faith in his ability to wake her up and get her to work on time. He searched the room in desperation. He needed to find something that would help wake her up.

That's when he spotted the cup of coffee he had brought up for her.

BINGO!

"I have coffee for you, Letty! It's black, just the way you like it!"

In that instant one of Letty's eyes shot open and peeked at Dom.

"Coffee?" She sleepily asked him.

Dom smiled down at her and got up to grab her cup. When he returned to the bed she was slowly waking up. Not wanting to push it, Dom set the cup down on the nightstand and headed to their shared bathroom, allowing her to take her time to fully wake up.

 _ **6:38 a.m.**_

Walking out of the bathroom dressed and ready for work, Dom walked over to his desk chair to put on his work boots when he noticed his Latina still asleep in their bed.

'You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" He muttered under his breath.

Once again Dom made his way over to the bed and noticed that she had only taken a few sips of her coffee, clearly not enough to wake her up.

Looking at the clock that read _**6:40 a.m**_ _.,_ Dom knew he was running low on time and had to get her out of bed any way he could even if it meant moody Letty would be present for the rest of the day. At least then she'd be awake and on time.

 _ **7:00 a.m.**_

Dom slumped down into his desk chair. He had done everything he possibly could and yet, Letty wasn't awake.

He opened up the blinds letting the sun blaze into the room and hit Letty's face.

Had roughly shaken her shoulder, back, leg, and foot to jolt her awake.

Threaten to throw a bucket of water on top of her.

Bribed her with breakfast, money and even liquor, much to his dismay.

He even went as far as lying to her and told her that Tran's sister was at the door looking for him.

But nothing worked. How was it possible for someone to be this much of a heavy sleeper?

In that moment, a light bulb went off in Dom's head. There was one more thing he hadn't tried and although it was a bit risky he had no other options.

Dom got in bed with Letty and prepared himself mentally, and physically, to kiss her. Even though kissing her had been a way for him to get her up and going during past mornings, the difficulty that Letty was presenting this morning to wake up was a sign that she wouldn't take it well having someone all up on her space, let alone having lips invade hers.

Slowly leaning in, Dom planted a soft kiss on her lips and rubbed his nose against hers. He kissed her a second, third, and forth time, not stopping until he heard her moan in annoyance.

"What does a girl have to do around her to get some sleep?" Letty angrily said, rubbing at her eyes.

"Morning, baby." Feeling a bit brave, Dom went in to kiss her only to be cut off by her voice.

"If you know what's good for you, Toretto, you'll back away." Her voice was cold and she was staring at the ceiling trying to control her anger.

Dom may not off woken her up with an alarm clock but he sure as hell woke her up on the wrong side of the bed.

"That's no way to speak to your boyfriend who has spent the last hour trying to wake you up!"

"Last hour?" Letty shot up into a sitting position. "What time is it?" She looked at the clock and mentally cursed herself.

 _ **7:07 a.m.**_

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Now I'm going to be late!" Letty blamed Dom as she bounced off the bed, gathered her things up, and ran towards the bathroom.

It all happened so fast that Dom wasn't able to respond. He could only stare at the locked bathroom door with an astounded look on his face. Did Letty really just ask him that?

Rolling his eyes, he got off the bed and began to make it but was making the bed slower than usual. He wanted to make sure Letty was actually getting ready on the other side of the door and not sleeping on the floor. Thankfully though, Letty was making all the noise and ruckus she could possibly make, letting Dom know his job was done. Letty was finally awake.

 _ **7:15 a.m.**_

Entering the kitchen that was now filled with everyone who lived in the house, minus Letty, and different types of breakfast foods being made, Dom sat down at the kitchen table trying to get a few minutes of peace before Letty came down all pissed off about it.

"She finally up, man?" Vince patted Dom's back as to congratulating him for getting Letty up.

"Who?" Leon asked, with an entire pancake in his mouth.

"Letty!" Both Mia and Jessie chimed in.

"Agh! Dude, please tell me she's not in one of her moods this morning? Not before we go away for the weekend?" Leon practically begged Dom to tell him otherwise.

"I tried. I did everything I could and yet she stormed off into the bathroom. Not sure what type of mood she'll be in." He honestly told everyone.

Everyone nodded but no one dared to say a word. Letty was coming down the stairs.

"Well, better get to work!" Leon rapidly stood.

"Right behind yah!" Jessie followed suit.

"Mia, want a ride?" Vince offered.

"Please!" Mia accepted.

All four of them made a hasty exist leaving Dom to clean up after them.

 _ **7:20 a.m.**_

"Where's everyone?" Letty questioned with a hint of guilt in her voice when she stepped foot into the kitchen.

"They headed out early. Something about wanting to get an early start on the work load." He told her over his shoulder, slightly lying to her. He wasn't going to tell her that the guy's and Mia wanted to avoid her moody self. "Do you want some breakfast? We have to leave soon but I can make you something quick." He offered while stacking up the plates left at the table.

Dom's back had been facing Letty the whole time and when he didn't get a response he went to turn around but Letty stopped him by hugging him from behind.

"Are you made at me?" Letty quietly asked him in a childlike voice. After she had gone and locked herself in the bathroom she had regretted the way she had spoken to Dom, he was only trying to wake her up after all.

Dom chuckled at the question, thanking the God's that after all his attempts to wake her up she wasn't cranky or mad or in one of her moods.

He turned around to face her and cupped her face in his hands. "What could you of possibly done for me to be mad at you?" He sarcastically asked her with a grin on his face. "Hmm? Why would I be mad at you?" Jokes aside, even if Dom didn't like the way Letty had reacted towards him after he had woken her up he was far from mad. He knew how she was in the mornings and this morning wasn't his first rodeo.

"Because your girlfriend is a bitch who can't wake herself up and when you attempt to do so she isn't easy to deal with and then she gets mad at you and mouths you off and did I mentioned she was a bitch?"

"Keep going…" Dom jokingly encouraged her.

"I'm trying to apologize here!" Letty embarrassedly admitted with a light punch to his chest.

"Ow! That hurt." He feigned pain while rubbing his chest. "You forgot to mention that my girlfriend also likes to beat me up every now and then. I have the evidence on my leg." He reminded her.

Letty cringed at the mentioned of her morning actions. "Have I told you morning Letty is really, really, really sorry for what she did to you? And that she plans to fully make it up to you."

This sparked Dom's interest. "Make it up to me? How does she plan on doing this?" He mischievously asked her as he lightly sat on the corner of the kitchen table.

Coming to stand between his legs, Letty wrapped her arms around his neck while his automatically did the same on her waist. "Tonight and the rest of the weekend. At the lake house Mia booked for all of us. In our room at the other end of the house…away from everyone. With the hot tube on our balcony where we can…"

Letty's face was fully pressed against the side of Dom's face as she seductively whispered her plans to him when he realized she was repeating his exact same words he had told her while waking her up.

"Oh, now you like those plans, right?" He playfully told her in a somewhat annoyed voice when he pulled her away from him.

Ignoring his question, Letty leaned in to kiss him but Dom put two fingers up to her lips. "If you know what's good for you, Ortiz, you'll back away." He mockingly repeated her own words to her.

"DOM!" Letty whined with a laugh and a pout.

"Ok, Ok!" He gave into her and they stood their kissing one another before Dom remembered that Letty hadn't finish telling him how she planned on making it up to him.

"Wait!" Dom tried to escape Letty's lip but she was having none of that. She held on to his face for dear life. "Baby, wait!" Dom said with a laugh as he tried to get her hands off his face.

"What?" She impatiently asked him as she tried to seek out his lips.

"You still…haven't…Let hold on," Letty wasn't in the mood to talk, she had other things in mind as she continued to kiss Dom. Getting a hold on her, he put a couple inches between the two so he could get a word in. "You still haven't told me how you plan on making it up to me?" He breathlessly reminded her.

"I decided to show you instead." She flirtatiously answered him.

"Mmh, but see, I'm still not convinced. You gotta do better than that." He matter-of-factly told her.

"How about," She coquettishly began, while undoing his work overalls. "instead of you waking me up this weekend," She snaked her hand down Dom's bare chest and stopped at the bulge being created in front of his pants. "I wake you, and your friend right here, up for a change?"

Dom closed his eyes at her subtle touch and couldn't find the words to speak as she continued to deliciously rub him.

"And…"

"And?" Dom repeated.

"While the crew is at work getting a head start on the work load, you allow me to get a head start on making it up to you before we head to work. Look at it as a little preview of what to expect this weekend." She finished off, planting a wet kiss on his neck, silently daring him to decline her offer.

Dom turned to look at the kitchen clock, which read _**7:35 a.m.**_ Dam it! They should have already been on their way to the garage by now.

Dom was having an internal battle with himself as Letty intently watched him.

"Fuck it!" Dom said out loud. "You down for a quickie?" Dom would take anything at this point. He needed to get rid of his growing problem in his pants even if it meant having a quickie, something they weren't too fond of because it always left them wanting more.

Letty nodded eagerly and Dom wasted no time to get down to business as he flipped their positions and lifted Letty up on to the kitchen table.

 _ **7:46 a.m.**_

Making their way to Dom's car, Letty stopped Dom before he could get in the car. He turned to look at her with a questionable look on his face worried something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He worriedly asked her.

"I love you, Dominic Toretto." Letty lovingly stated. "I don't know how or why you do it but thank you for putting up with me and my morning self."

Dom gently pushed her on to the side of his car and, like always, grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her soundly.

"I. Love. You. Leticia. Ortiz." He told her in-between kisses making her giggle. "I will _always_ put up with you…and I guess your morning self as well." He playfully added.

Letty smiled at him and Dom kissed her once more before opening the car door for her.

As Dom pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards the garage, Vince's words were playing in his ears. His best friend was right. Dom did in fact have quite the morning adventure today. Looking over at the beauty that was sitting next to him smiling, laughing, and caressing and kissing his face while he drove, he without a doubt knew he'd go through these types of mornings over and over again if it meant his girl would be happy.


End file.
